sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Komaki Jindai
Komaki Jindai '''is a second year for Eisui Girls' High School. She is the team's captain and the daughter of the main branch of the family. A year prior to the events of the story she had achieved fame as one of the new monsters of the nationals, but pushed herself too hard. Appearance Komaki has medium length black hair with small twintails at the end and brown eyes. She wears a ''miko ''outfit and has very large breasts. Her appearance is very similar to Kasumi Iwato's because she is very closely related. Personality Komaki is a very kind girl who respects her opponents and tries to give her all in return. She is loved by her teammates and they affectionately call her princess. Playing Style /Abilities While awake, Komaki is just a normal girl who tries to do her best but isn't very good. Her true power is shown when she '''sleeps during matches. At this point she is possessed by one of the 8 goddess spirits that inhabit her. What ability she gains is dependent on which spirit possesses her. She cannot control which one descends; the stronger her opponents, the stronger the spirit. When she is possessed, other powerful players can feel her presence. Komaki's supposedly weak spirit used in her quarterfinal match allowed her to hoard her opponent's winning tiles, and build towards a powerful single-suit hand - her only win while possessed was a sanbaiman. In the season 1 final ending, she is foreshadowed to have a power related to the Nine Gates Yakuman, presumably granted by one of the stronger spirits. Komaki's silhouette appears when Fujita-pro speaks about players loved by and tiles and when Hisa Takei speaks about monsters with powers. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Komaki is commented on by Yasuko Fujita, saying that she is one of the monsters who made their mark on the national tournament last year. Combined Training Camp Arc After Hatsumi's victory to get them to the nationals, Komaki is seen sleeping in the back, tired after her match. National Tournament Arc Komaki is first seen cautioning her teammates that they shouldn't disrespect their opponents because they come from a small area and should be treated as worthy opponents. Komaki next appears during the second round of the tournament and plays against Kiyosumi's Yuuki Kataoka, Miyamori's Shiromi Kosegawa, and Himematsu's Suzu Ueshige. Here she stays quiet until she suddenly awakens and announces that she has been asleep. After apologizing, she says that she will now play beyond her very best. However, she is weak when she is awake and loses points to Suzu. During the final hand of the match she once again falls asleep and wins big off of Yuuki to end the match with Eisui in second place. Komaki can be seen afterward in the Eisui waiting room sleeping throughout the most of the matches. She awakens during Kasumi's match because she felt her awakening a powerful spirit. After Kasumi's loss and purification, she apologizes to her teammates for not having done more for them. Later when Kasumi says that they should go swimming to kill time until the individuals, Komaki expresses her interest in going and nods off. She dreams of them all going to the beach. She is awoken by Kasumi and tells her to write something for a girl who wanted her autograph. Together they head over to the Miyamori waiting room to deliver the autograph personally. Kurumi Kakura then asks her what she's wearing and she replies a swim ring and says it was hard to inflate. Final Eight Arc When they arrive at the beach, she is sad that they cannot borrow a inflatable boat, but cheered up when Hatsumi says that she brought hers. She then wonders where Jisso and Akise is; before admitting that she hasn't done her homework. National Championship Arc While in the bath, Komaki overhears the Miyamori girls plan to record the games and watch them all at once before the individual matches. She asks Kasumi if the could do the same and also go sea bathing with them but she says that Komaki has homework. Category:Eisui Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers Category:Demons